This invention relates to a disposable container for waste, and more particularly, to a container which is both puncture and leak resistant and can be efficiently incinerated for disposal of biohazardous medical waste.
In the disposal of biohazardous medical waste, containers such as corrugated paperboard boxes, plastic containers, and other readily available receptacles have been used. The concern over disposal of biohazardous medical waste has recently increased and a need has developed for an appropriate disposal container. Typically, the containers used for disposal of biohazardous medical waste are designed either for all-purpose storage uses or disposing of general non-hazardous refuse. The disposal of biohazardous medical waste presents unique problems for safety, identification, and cost efficiency which are not required when discarding standard refuse.
Medical waste commonly includes discarded syringes, needles, and other sharp objects which can puncture or penetrate common corrugated paper boxes or plastic containers. The dangers present from such a puncture of the disposal container is not limited to the fact that the disposal container or vessel could rupture and thereby discharge the medical waste container therein. In addition, handlers of the biohazardous medical waste containers are exposed to the risk of injury and infection from contact with such unsterile items.
Even puncture resistant containers in use today present risks for the handling of biohazardous medical waste. The boxes now used often have openings as handles in their sides making it necessary for the handler to insert a hand into the box in order to lift it and thereby possibly contacting the waste. Alternatively, the box can be lifted from the bottom while supporting it against the handler's body which further raises the risk of injury from a needle or sharp object which protrudes through the side or bottom of the box.
Biohazardous medical waste often consists of not only solid objects but also liquid waste which are discarded into a common container. Therefore, the disposal container should be leak proof in addition to puncture resistant. Common corrugated paperboard boxes often have flap folds on the bottom which must be taped to provide a leak resistant closure or lined with plastic bags to prevent escape of the liquid waste. In addition, corrugated paperboard boxes often also close on top by folding flaps in combination with taping the container closed. This technique does not afford safe closure or leak resistant containment of the biohazardous medical waste.
Once in the container, biohazardous medical waste is commonly burned in high efficiency incinerators currently in use for the disposal of biohazardous waste. Corrugated paperboard boxes including layers of tape or plastic bags are either flame resistant or burn very inefficiently when disposed of in such a way.
No container commercially available today exists which is capable of being easily assembled and conveniently stored for the safe and efficient disposal of biohazardous medical waste. Furthermore, containers currently in use are generic and commonplace which do not afford an indication that the contents are biohazardous medical waste requiring special treatment and handling. Standard containers merely imprinted with the biohazardous symbol are not readily identifiable in that they are commonly used for non-waste disposal purposes and are not afforded the recognition required for hazardous waste.